The Right Way
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Jackie's about to give birth. Will she forgive Robbie for bailing out on them?


**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so I've kind of neglected this little series. I do apologise tremendously for that but I am here now with the next part!**

**WARNING: This is another piece of the Way Series: Prequels being "The Only Way" and "Burke's Way"**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters that belong to ITV!**

*******

**[The Right Way]**

*******

Burke had never mentioned to Jackie that he had managed to hunt Robbie down or that he had admitted to the man that he was going to be a father. He didn't know why he had never brought himself to tell her. It might have been because of the way she had been determined that if Robbie knew about their child, he would come back. It had been four months since Burke had seen Robbie and Robbie hadn't made an appearance.

"Come on, Jackie." Stuart whispered stroking her hair that was heavy with sweat at this point. She had hold of both his and Burke's hand as she had refused to have any drugs or medication to numb the pain. Burke sensed that both he and Stuart would be needing their hands strapped after this episode.

"She doesn't want to come out, Stuart!" She whined against his chest, tears falling fast from her eyes as she struggled through the pain. She had already asked both men to swap places with her and at this point both men would have given anything to swap places with her. It was horrible to see their strong friend going through such pain.

"Who says it's a girl?" The three of them looked up from their positions on the bed to see Robbie standing at the door clad in blue scrubs. "I personally hope it's a wee boy that's as handsome as I am."

"What are you doing here?" She asked through her tears and at that moment she was unsure whether she was happy to see him or if she wanted rid of him. "You're the bastard that put me in this position and then you just flounce back in as if you have all the care in the world?" She shouted angrily before turning to look at Burke, "I don't want him here, Burke."

"Okay Jackie, I'll take him to the waiting room. Stuart will stay here with you." He moved towards Robbie, who was staring at Jackie in horror. "Come on, Robbie."

"I don't want to go."

"Robbie, she's in pain and is refusing drugs. The reason she is being like this is because she's in said pain. I'm sure she'll be fine if we come back later on." Burke promised Robbie slightly before leading him out of the hospital room just as the doctor said, "Jackie, one big push." Her scream followed them down the hall.

*******

An hour and a half later, Burke was back in the small room with both Stuart and Jackie. Jackie held the small blue bundle in her arms and was crying with happiness at the wonder she held. "Thank you guys for being with me every step of the way." Stuart wiped a tear away from his eyes just as Ewan and Ronan tore into the small room with balloons, teddy bears and a bottle of champagne.

"I only have plastic beakers." Ewan said before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Jackie's cheek. "Oh Ronan, you have a beautiful boy cousin!"

"Awwh, auntie Jackie!" She cried out climbing onto the bed. "You were supposed to give me a little girl!"

"I'm sorry, buttercup." She whispered pressing a kiss to the small girl's temple before pulling her close so that Ronan could hold the young boy. "What do you think we should call him?"

"Shouldn't you include Robbie in this?" Burke voiced causing Jackie to look at him wondering how he could be on the other man's side.

"Boss…" She said softly but finally sighed and nodded. "Okay. You can bring him in." Burke left for a few moments before coming back in with Robbie following him.

"Uncle Robbie!" Ronan cried, the baby forgotten as she spied her favourite uncle and jumped up for him to catch her. Robbie held onto her for a few moments thinking that it was nice to have someone miss him as much as she obviously had.

"Do you mind leaving us alone for a few moments?" Jackie softly whispered and everyone agreed, Stuart reaching out to take hold of his daughter before taking hold of Ewan's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"The chemotherapy worked and I've been given a new lease of life. I want to spend every minute of that with you and our beautiful…" He stopped talking as he realised that he didn't even know what he had yet.

"We have a son, Robbie." She whispered softly before looking over at him. "You realise you hurt me?"

"I never meant for you to get hurt. I thought I'd die alone and that'd be the end of the story. I found out about our baby and I realised that I couldn't give up because there were people in the world that needed me." He whispered softly through his tears as he realised that he had been too stupid.

"I'd have needed you even without a child, Robbie. I loved you."

"Do you not love me anymore?" He whispered coming to stand behind her, his hand stroking his beautiful son's cheek before looking at her. "I still love you." She was silent for a few moments before looking at him.

"I love you too." She whispered softly before looking down at their son. "So Burke thinks we need to discuss the boy's name together," and he nodded before looking at her.

"I like Michael James."

"MJ." She whispered before smiling up at him. "If anything happens like this to you again, I don't want you to run away, Robbie. We need to face it together. We're a family now."

"I know and that's why I want to ask you one final question that will make our family complete."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Will you marry me?"

*******

**AUTHORS NOTE: I don't know if I might actually write a fourth part but it might be on the cards.**


End file.
